An assisting motor is used in a vehicle, such as a bicycle, which can augment the manual power applied to the pedals. These types of vehicles generally use torque sensor so as to sense an amount of pedal input force applied by a vehicle rider or operator. Then, an assisting motor is provided which adds to the manual force in some ratio based upon the amount of pedal force applied.